The prior art is replete with references to herbal medicines for treatment of a variety of ailments in mammals. Typically, such herbal medicines are obtained as the active compound(s) by extraction from plant tissues. Although the use of various herbs have been described in related areas, the synergistic combination of the edible herbs for use as agents for control of hypertension, hypercholesterolemia and hyperlipidemia in mammals has never previously been described.
WO 94/1894 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,631 are directed to a therapeutic herbal composition including Trigonella foenum-graecum seed, Syzygium aromataticum fruit, Allium sativum bulb, Cinnamomum zeylanicum bark, Saussurea costus root and Euphorbia lathyris bud; the U.S. patent discloses the foregoing herbs in combination with sodium chloride (preferably sea salt).
There currently exists a great need for non-synthetic, holistic therapeutic compositions for the control of hypertension (i.e. high blood pressure), hypercholesterolemia (high cholesterol levels) and hyperlipidemia (high triglyceride levels) in mammals. It has been found that the herbal compositions of the invention are synergistic in their effect and daily ingestion of such compositions of the invention is an effective therapeutic method of achieving such control without the troublesome side effects on the liver, digestive system and kidneys associated with synthetic drugs.